Tomorrow Never Came, part 2 in the Tomorrow Series
by kathmolko
Summary: James's quest takes him to Giovanni's office, the problem is...Giovanni is gone...so who did James shoot? Who is Maya? Who killed James's last friend? Who is in his house, hunting him...?


****

Tomorrow Never Came,

Part 2 in the Tomorrow Series

This one has a little bit of action, a tiny injection of violence, and a bit of mystery. Enjoy.

James and Meowth entered Jessi's hospital room the second that the clock read Visiting Hours were on.

The bed was made neatly, but empty.

James's eyes darted around the room. He steadied the shaking in his right hand by letting it rest upon the holster on his waist. He was going to kill Giovanni, and he'd bought a Desert Eagle to prove it.

"Do ya 'tink dat she's gone?" Meowth asked quietly, looking at the ground.

James shook his head determinedly. "She's still alive."

"But she said that her body would be gone…today…" Meowth shivered.

"She has to be alive." James whispered "I don't think I can do it without her…who am I kidding Meowth? I can't do this alone. I can't kill him."

"Yo, Nurse!" Meowth signalled. 

A pretty emerald haired nurse entered, she looked roughly the same age as James. "Yes?" she said boredly.

"There was a Jessica Scarlet here, I was just wondering…where she is now?" James asked, his voice cracking as he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed, but he could still feel it there. He wanted to cry so badly…but he knew he couldn't. He had to be strong.

"There has never been anyone of that name in this room." The Nurse said bleakly, as though the line had been rehearsed prior to the question.

"'Dis is stupid." Meowth sneered "Is dere anyone who can answer our questions?"

"Administration, first level," she bowed, her hair masking her face.

James did not take his eyes of her as he walked past…she had righted herself and was staring blankly out of the window.

As James and Meowth reached the end of the corridor James swore he heard her whisper "One day I'll be free."

"What do ya mean, 'dere is no Jessica Scarlet in 'dis hospital'. We were here yesterday to talk to her." Meowth fumed "Did she get transferred to another hospital or someting?"

"I'm sorry, but there has never been a Jessica Scarlet here at all. You must be mistaken," the receptionist said coldly, her ice-blue eyes boring holes in James's face.

"'Dis stinks," Meowth grumbled "We were only here yesterday. Tings don't change dat quickly. Don't dey tell ya if she's dead?"

"Damn him," James whispered, his voice gaining volume as his internal rage grew "Damn that bastard!"

"Whaddaya gonna do, James?" Meowth inquired, somewhat frightened by James's change in tone.

"Like I said yesterday. I'm gonna kill him."

Meowth's face fell. "I'll see you tomorrow James,"

"I'll do it Meowth. Now. I'm going to kill Giovanni."

Meowth nodded and left the building.

James was shaking as he made his way down the near deserted hallway of the Cinnabar Island Team Base. It was a HQ lesser known to the general public, but one preferred by Giovanni.

He paused at the elevator bay, waiting for one to arrive at the ground floor.

There was a metallic shunting sound, and one did. The doors slid open and James hurried inside, not noticing the occupant. James pressed 4.

"Agh…" 

A slight, scratchy moan of pain hit his ears. He jerked around and saw…Butch…lying on the elevator floor grasping his left hand in pain.

Or rather, the bloodied, open flesh wound of the festering stump just below his left elbow.

"Butch?!" James cried, shocked "What happened?"

"Punishment…for getting…thrown in jail…again," Butch grated, his teeth locked firmly together. 

James couldn't reply for a second…he'd never seen a limb missing before…he could only imagine the sort of pain that it caused. A single fly buzzed around Butch…settling itself on the point of the stump.

Butch's body seemed to convulse.

The elevator reached the fourth floor with an understated 'ping'.

"Oh my God? Have you seen a doctor?" James gasped, horrified at Giovanni's brutality.

"Nah…I'll be right…mama's boy…"

"Giovanni is going to pay for this," James said.

The doors impatiently tried to shut, but James stuck his foot out.

"I can…still pull…the trigger…I'll fine…" Butch groaned, assuming the foetal position.

James looked away…a faint smile on his face. "So can I."

James left the elevator.

"Agh…Cass?" Butch cried urgently into the handheld radio. 

Static answered him.

"Yes?" she said coldly.

"Are…you still in Giovanni's…office?" he demanded…screwing his face up and ignoring the pain.

"Yeah. Why?"

"James…is coming…he's got a gun…and he isn't licensed to…to use one…" Butch groaned. "See if…you can…get Giovanni…to know…so…he will…he'll…get James too…"

Butch's voice faded out as his unconscious head thudded against the carpeted elevator floor, a trickle of dark red blood escaping his nose.

"Giovanni!" James hollered, kicking open the office door as he had seen done in films.

Giovanni's chair faced the wall.

James drew his gun.

"Hey Giovanni, I have news for you."

James aimed and then fired.

BANG

BANG  
BANG

Three shots tore the leather backing off the chair and lodged into flesh. Blood splattered onto the wall that the chair was facing.

James's face tightened. "I've avenged you Jessi…"

He cautiously snuck over to the chair…spinning it around to face him.

Cassidy's bleeding and lifeless body greeted him, her eyes were rolled back in shock, and her neck had been ripped open, he could see a red stained trace of vertebrae. 

He gritted his teeth and looked out the window.

__

Shit, he cursed, _oh my fucking god…I just killed…Cassidy…shit, if Giovanni finds out…he'll know that I'm trying to kill him…he'll kill me…_

"Fuck!" he cursed again, 

The errant sound of a high-power engine beckoned his attention. His head snapped around to the window, he saw Giovanni's helicopter taking off, a scarlet 'R' on its nose glinting proudly in the daylight.

"Ah shit! I've lost him!" James wailed "Shit!"

James had been too cocky. He'd moved in too fast, without thinking. He'd thought he was invincible. Well now he knew he was wrong. He'd stepped over the line. He was no longer just a reckless kid on a mission. He was over his head.

He had just committed one of the worst Team offences. Murdering a Member. Giovanni had practically spat his statement about the results of murders into the face of James when he had first joined the Team.

'An eye for an eye, a limb for a limb. Should a Member kill a Member, I'll come after him.'

"Meowth?!" James yelled as he entered the hall of his Rocket Villa home. It was a nice two bedroom job (he and Meowth shared a bedroom, Jessi had one to herself), separated from the other houses by a white picket fence.

As soon as his call had fallen unanswered, he knew something was wrong.

"Meowth?" he called again, checking the kitchen. 

Empty.

"Meowth?"

The living room and bathroom were devoid of the Pokemon's frame.

"Meowth?…Oh…" James's voice faded away "FUCK! MEOWTH? WHO DID THIS TO YOU?!" he demanded, tears on his cheeks.

Meowth's corpse lay face up upon James's single bed, his eyes were closed dreamily, but the brutal reality of his killing was apparent. It was murder. Obviously a Rocket Job.

Meowth's throat and been carefully slit, his hands and feet crushed, no doubt by a heavy pair of black regulation boots, and his chest was bloodied and bruised.

His tail had been crudely hacked off, and was resting sadly on the ground in an elaborate spray of blood, obviously the place where it had fallen.

Tears coursed down James's tired face. He removed a red rose form his pocket and placed it on Meowth's chest. "I'll kill him…" James whispered hoarsely.

The two strongest people in his life were gone…Jessi and Meowth.

__

Jessi.

He made no effort to conceal his sobs as he fled to her room, a room he'd seldom been in for more than a few seconds but he felt he knew anyway.

He just wanted to be reassured that she existed, there were still things that could infuse his frightened body with strength.

What he saw sitting on the end of Jessi's double bed shocked him.

"You did it!" he screamed, raising his weapon "You killed Meowth!"

"I did not kill Meowth." She defended without effort "The deed was done before my arrival."

"What are you doing here?" James asked suspiciously, not lowering the gun.

The emerald-haired nurse stared past him, over his shoulder. "My name is Maya. I came here to help you." She shifted the focus of her dark green eyes to James "I know where your friend is."

CRASH

There was a faint shattering sound form the other end of the house.

Maya leapt of the bed, producing two Uzi's from her front pocket. "Stay on my back." She directed coldly.

James's heart leapt as he and Maya crept down the hallway back to back. James felt he was at a disadvantage, he could not see where he was going.

There was a small thud.

"The living room" he hissed, motioning with the barrel of his gun.

Maya spun around, dashing through the open door, guns ready.

The front window had been smashed, a few droplets of blood and shards of black material revealing instantly the intruder.

A Rocket.

The blood pounded incessantly in James's ears.

There was another thud, more distant this time.

Maya led them slowly back out into the hall. She used an Uzi to point at the kitchen door, and James understood from that gesture that they were about to barge into the room.

They did.

It's occupant whirled around, brown eyes flashing in shock and anger.

Without hesitation Maya fired repeated rounds into the Team Member, his body being kicked back onto the hard edge of the bench, then he collapsed. 

A pistol clattered onto the linoleum. Blood seeped around it, forming a crimson outline.

Maya returned her weapons to her uniform pocket, seizing a knife form the bench and promptly slitting the dead Rocket's throat.

"An eye for an eye," Maya said darkly, returning the knife.

"Huh…you too? I didn't know Rocket Nurses got that speech…" James spluttered.

"Yes. Rocket Nurses must all receive that speech." Maya nodded, her voice as monotonous as always.

There was something not quite right about her, James wasn't sure if he could trust her, but he did anyway…he would have died right then if she hadn't have been waiting for him. James felt like he needed this figure of strength, and he weakly collapsed around her words.

"You…you said that you knew where Jessi was…" he said softly.

"Yes. She is on Obsidian Island. It is a small Island owned by Giovanni. It is off the coast of Vermilion City."

James couldn't help but be unnerved by the simple manner in which she spoke.

"Tomorrow we will arrive there." Maya told him.

"Can't we leave now?" James pleaded.

"It is getting dark. Security is always made to be much tighter when there is no light."

"Do we have to stay here?" James whispered "I-I don't think I can…"

"I have a Nurses Flat, away form this Villa. You may stay with me."

James sighed thankfully. "Thankyou so much Maya…I owe you my life…but…I don't know anything about you…why do you want to help me?"  
"I have reasons that only my knowledge holds." Maya dismissed.

James nodded. But he really wanted to know. "Tomorrow? Will you tell me then?"

"No. I will not tell you then." Maya refused "Tomorrow is the place of fools."

****

To Be Continued…

Next Episode…Tomorrow Is The Place Of Fools

See ya then. Read it. Hopefully by now it has interested you. I'm not pleading now, just asking.

Love and Kisses,

Tenshi_Mew2


End file.
